Of Cosplays and Conventions
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: At an anime convention, one cosplayer catches Tsuna's attention. And from that first not-so meeting, a relationship spawned. Warning: yaoi and alternative universe. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was just a little something that popped into my mind when I read a similar fic only it was SasuNaru (title is Convention Love which is cute and has a lemon :D). So I was like... what if Tsuna and the others did the same? Of course, it has to be in a different universe because none of the awesomely hot guys would ever cosplay canon-wise, especially with Haru on the loose…

**Warning:** Yaoi, implied pairings, implied lemons, meddling with the charry ages, and the ever infamous OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I'll keep this simple enough to understand… I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the anime/manga, games, and song/s mentioned in this story.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tsuna's first cosplay experience was way back when he was seventeen. Sure he was a bit late jumping into the bandwagon, but he never regretted joining. On that day, he, along with the rest of his class, had to cosplay for their class booth at Namimori High's School Festival. He cosplayed Yugi Motou while his classmates cosplayed other characters from the same series and they put on a show for the whole school by dueling each other like in the anime. They were a hit at the school festival and Tsuna had miraculously found his passion.

After that memorable cosplay, Tsuna asked his mom to teach him how to sew. It took a lot of practice, perseverance, and band-aids on his fingers, but Tsuna eventually got the hang of sewing, both manually and with a sewing machine. He was pretty good at it too and many might find it difficult to think that the boy who has been dubbed as "Dame-Tsuna" was such an excellent seamstress even though he was bad at everything else.

Shortly after finding his passion in sewing and cosplaying, Tsuna caught wind of an anime convention being held in his hometown. He jumped at the chance to cosplay again but didn't want to show his skill in making costumes just yet. He wanted to get the feel of cosplaying in a real anime convention before anything else, so with little convincing from his parents, Tsuna donned his Yugi Motou costume once again and the family of three made their way to the mall where the convention was taking place.

To say the least, Tsuna was absolutely overwhelmed with all the cosplayers and otakus (whether they be anime or not) that roamed the convention center. He recognized many characters from animes he had watched and even more that he has never heard of. There were so many booths to stop by and many contests to enter in. The music was great too with underground bands playing the songs to their favorite anime, some which Tsuna recognized. He was even stopped by fans who wanted to take pictures of him! It was a more then enjoyable experience and when the individual cosplay competition came, Tsuna became both excited and nervous.

He waited backstage with the other cosplayers, tapping his foot on the ground and biting his lip as he waited for his turn (he received the number 27). His parents weren't allowed backstage, so he was alone for the moment. But it wasn't all that bad. The other cosplayers noticed his nervousness and were kind enough to offer him some advice to help quell the stage-fright. He was grateful to them and was glad that he was able to make friends that didn't just judge him for his clumsiness.

That was when Tsuna met _him_.

It was a clichéd meeting of all things. Tsuna had been laughing around with some other cosplayers and he took a step back for no reason other than his jittery nerves. Because of that movement, he accidently bumped into someone and the smile fell from his face as he spun around to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said but then his mouth snapped shut when he got a good look at the one he bumped into.

He was a tall youth (taller than Tsuna at least) who had midnight black hair mused up to look like he had just jumped out of bed, pale skin, and dark circles around his eyes that made him look like an insomniac, but considering the wrinkled white sweatshirt and blue jeans he had on, it was part of his costume. Tsuna had to give the boy props for making the eye bags look so natural. He almost looked like L himself!

"S-Sorry…" Tsuna muttered again, still staring at the taller boy for some reason.

"Hn…" was what the taller boy said before turning towards the entrance to the catwalk. Tsuna stared after him, almost in awe.

"Wow, that guy looked hot," said one of his newfound cosplay buddies, a girl who was cosplaying as Saya Mitsuki.

"I hear that," said another girl who wasn't cosplaying as anyone but wore a gothic lolita costume.

"You two say that to every guy you see," said one male cosplaying Harry Potter.

As the girls argued with the guy, Tsuna left them for a moment to watch the L cosplayer walk down the catwalk to the mic that was standing at the end. He noticed that this L was holding a bag of potato chips (something that he didn't notice before) as he slouched down the catwalk and once he got to the mic stand, he just stood there, sweeping his eyes over the audience while munching on the chips, gripping the bag with two fingers and doing the same with each chip. Everyone stared at him with baited breath, the speakers void of music (it was optional that the cosplayers had background music as they introduced themselves). But before the time limit was over, the L cosplayer leaned into the mic and said "L desu," in a clear and monotone voice which caused a roar of cheers and squeals from the audience.

"And that was cosplayer number 18!" the MC said, shaking herself from her state of awe at the cosplayer.

Tsuna did the same. For some reason, he felt an instant attraction to this cosplayer. He didn't know why, he just did. But he was too timid to approach the cosplayer and talk to him. That cosplayer seemed too cold, though Tsuna still wanted to get to know him.

And that was how it started.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tsuna didn't win the cosplay competition and nor did the L cosplayer he had grown an instant attraction to. But he did feel proud of his performance as Yugi (where he whipped out a Dark Magician card and "summoned" it). His mother and father praised him for his courage and they supported him with his newfound hobby.

But still, Tsuna was disappointed that he wasn't able to see that L cosplayer again.

In the next few months, Tsuna had grown more addicted to cosplaying. He kept in contact with the friends that he made at the convention and was pleasantly surprised to find out they were about the same age. And even though they all went to different schools and had other friends, they found time to spend together as well. With the influences of his new friends, Tsuna got sucked deeper into the world of anime, manga, and games and he began to watch TV more often, read manga more often, and play games more often. Though sometimes Tsuna thought that maybe the life of an otaku wasn't very healthy, he was happy for the first time in a long while and he was content with that.

When he found out that there was another anime convention coming, he convinced his group of cosplaying friends to enter in the group cosplay competition. They all agreed of course and they all insisted that Tsuna was to be the main protagonist of the series they were cosplaying as. Surprisingly, Tsuna agreed, excited at the new chance to cosplay and in a group this time! It was going to fun, but they were going to have to practice for their performance as well as work on their costumes.

Weeks passed and the convention came. Tsuna's group was christened Vongola X because they found out that Tsuna's great-great-great-grandfather was a man named Giotto Vongola and they thought that the surname sounded cool (imagine their surprise when they found out that vongola was actually Italian for clam). The X was stuck there because it sounded cool as well.

At the convention center, they were stopped many times for a photo shoot because of their accurate costumes and character portrayal. Tsuna was cosplaying as a third season Aang, complete with a "tattooed" head covering to give the illusion of being "bald" as well as arrow tattoos running down his arms, legs, and back. Kyoko (a very sweet and soft-spoken girl) was a third season Katara and her best friend Haru (a really energetic and slightly eccentric girl) was cosplaying Toph in battle gear. Takeshi (a slightly airheaded baseball star) was cosplaying Sokka, also in battle gear, while Hayato (a hot-headed half-Japanese boy) cosplayed a third season Zuko. To finish off the group were the more veteran cosplayers, Lambo and I-Pin (a couple who were complete opposites of each other and were a year older then the others) both of whom smoothly portrayed Jet and Ty Lee respectively.

And even though they were all praised for their costumes, the credit for the clothes was mostly given to Kyoko, Haru, and Tsuna who worked together on them. The credit for the props and other accessories were given to Hayato and Lambo, skilled in their craft of making swords, staffs, hats, gloves, shoes, and others. A lot of money and effort went into their costumes as well and thank goodness for Hayato and Lambo who seemed to have money trees growing in their backyard.

After the cosplay parade (where people outside of the convention got to gawk at their costumes) the individual cosplay competition started. Tsuna decided to watch the proceedings and his eyes lit up at the skillfully made costumes (thought admittedly, not all of them were very good).

Minutes later, as Tsuna finished snapping away pictures of the seventeenth cosplayer, the MC spoke up.

"And now we have number 18!" he said and the crowd clapped and cheered. Tsuna nearly dropped his camera at who stepped onto the stage.

It was _him_! It was the L cosplayer! Tsuna could tell, even though the costume and character was different, he was sure that was the cosplayer he bumped into at his first convention.

This time, Number 18 was wearing a blue coat with swallow tails, black pants and black shoes. He wore a wig with long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail and had a couple strands falling over his face. At his side he held an intricately designed silver cello case, and his abnormally large right hand was wrapped in bandages. Tsuna didn't recognize the character, but the costume looked superb as well as the cello case that was vaguely coffin-shaped.

Number 18 calmly walked up to the mic, eyeing the audience as well as the judges. Once at his destination, he gently placed the cello case at his feet and brought his right hand up to his mouth. Teeth peeked out from behind a pair of pale pink lips and they snagged on the bandage material, pulling it away and letting it unravel the slightly grotesque-looking hand hidden behind the wrappings. It was red, clawed, and rather leathery, like it was the hide of an animal. The audience began to murmur amongst themselves and there were flashes of light as they took pictures of Number 18.

Tsuna was too transfixed on the skilled cosplayer to remember to take pictures. He couldn't even remember what the cosplayer said in that deep, almost baritone voice he had. But he snapped out of his stupor when the audience cheered as Number 18 left the stage and at the same time, Tsuna felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Hayato.

"Tsuna, we're going to have a last minute practice," the Zuko imitator said into his ear since it was so noisy around them.

"Oh, all right," Tsuna said back and he followed Hayato through the crowd, though he glanced back at the stage where Number 18 was previously standing.

The last minute practice Vongola X had was enough to take Tsuna's mind off of Number 18. And once it was time for the group cosplay competition, he practically forgot about the boy as they strutted around the stage, giving their character introductions and performing their martial arts routine to the song "Eye of the Tiger" (which really riled up the crowd). In the end, they managed to win third place in the group cosplay division and Tsuna was pleasantly surprised to see that Number 18 had won second place in the individual cosplay division.

Too bad that Tsuna still wasn't able to meet Number 18 face-to-face.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

In the following months, Vongola X had become a tight group of friends. Soon, college was around the corner (though Lambo and I-Pin were already in college) and the younger members all decided that they were going to the same university as their senpais. That meant that were all going to Namimori University and when their freshman year rolled in, imagine how surprised Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoko, Haru, and Tsuna were when they found that they had many classes together. That only meant more time to hang out and plan their next cosplay escapades.

At Tsuna's first cosplay event as a college student, he decided to go casual and not join any competitions. He along with Takeshi and Hayato (the others were busy) went to a game convention and they donned Final Fantasy VII costumes, Advent Children style. Tsuna was Cloud Strife complete with a blond wig and a skillfully made First Tsurugi (Hayato was practically a pro in props making). Takeshi went simple with a black suit, red wig, and a gun-like baton since he was cosplaying Reno and Hayato was a little more extravagant with black leather garments, a long and ragged red coat, a gold gauntlet, a long black wig, and a pistol, cosplaying as Vincent Valentine. Needless to say, they were stopped many times for pictures and Tsuna was riled up even more times because people kept on saying that he was the shortest Cloud Strife they've seen in their life (which was exaggerated because there were plenty of elementary kids cosplaying the former SOLDIER, albeit with more simple costumes).

Tsuna and Hayato watched as Takeshi joined the Dance Dance Revolution contest and they were wowed at how great a DDR player (and dancer) the baseball star was. Takeshi won second place in that contest while Hayato nabbed the top spot in the Tekken Iron Fist Tournament. Tsuna didn't join any contests, but he had fun watching his friends join and win.

After the contests, they rested in the maid café where the maids flirted a bit with them and complimented their outfits. Hayato thought the maid café was stupid, but Tsuna and Takeshi had fun and the food was admittedly great too.

Soon it was time for the cosplay competition and the three friends were lucky enough to find seats near the stage. Hayato scoffed at the crudely made props most of the competitors donned but was awed at a skillfully made Hyourinmaru atop a Hitsugaya Toushiro cosplayer and Takeshi cheered along with the audience. Tsuna was snapping away pictures for his blog (something that Haru had gotten him into) and as the eighteenth cosplayer came closer and closer, Tsuna found his stomach clenching in anticipation.

Could it possibly happen for a third time? Could the same cosplayer he had seen months ago with the same number of eighteen here as well? It seemed impossible, but Tsuna couldn't help but pray to the Gods that it was going to be the same cosplayer.

The three friend's jaws dropped when Sephiroth stepped onto the stage accompanied with the appropriate background music from Advent Children. And this costume was just as great as the last one Tsuna saw him in. With long silvery hair flowing behind him, leather adorning his entire body, a pale chest exposed from the opening of the long coat, and a six foot long Masamune in his hand, Number 18 strode down the catwalk, looking haughty and smirking just right with that little gleam of evil in his eyes. There were flashes of light as cameras went off and cheers erupted from random spectators. Sephiroth raised Masamune and slashed through the air with it, earning more cheers from the crowd, and then, Tsuna's eyes went wide when the tip of Masamune's blade was pointed to him.

"It's been a while, Cloud," Sephiroth said into the mic. Those around the three FFVII cosplaying friends were grinning so wide that their faces might've split in two and there were more fan screams. Tsuna shook himself from his shocked state and forced himself into character, glaring at Sephiroth and reaching around to grip the hilt of First Tsurugi. Sephiroth only smirked at him while withdrawing Masamune and turning to speak to the crowd.

"Wow, that's so cool with him taking notice of your costume and you playing along with it," Takeshi commented with a grin.

Falling out of character, Tsuna only nodded as he watched Number 18 get on with his performance. It was the third time he saw Number 18. Was this Fate telling him something? This might be his last chance to actually go up and talk to this exceptional cosplayer!

Hours later, after the awards were given (Number 18 won second place with the Hitsugaya Toushiro cosplayer coming in first) and the convention was wrapping up, Tsuna finally convinced his self to go find Number 18 and actually talk to him. Still clad in his Cloud costume, Tsuna made his way to the dressing room, smiling at the other cosplayers who were just leaving. He looked around the rather cramped dressing room (which was actually just a corner of the convention hall blocked off with curtains for privacy) and he found Number 18 in a corner, packing up his things. Tsuna wanted to go up to him, but he found his legs unable to move. He was completely nervous and his heart was banging against his chest like it wanted to be free! His whole body was shaking (however minutely) and he couldn't really find his voice. Fortunately (or maybe, unfortunately) Number 18 had just hefted his bag over his shoulder and turned around, stopping when he saw Tsuna standing near him.

"May I help you?" Number 18 said in his deep voice that was void of emotions.

Tsuna jumped, feeling even more nervous, but he mentally slapped (and kicked… and punched…) himself in an attempt to shake his self out of his daze.

"A-Ano," he started, fidgeting in his place. "I-I just wanted to say… th-that I thought y-your costume… was r-really cool and… y-you really surprised me when you talked to me and stuff…"

Tsuna's face was red and he was staring at the floor, fiddling with his fingers in nervousness. Suddenly, he was regretting coming up to Number 18 to talk to him. He was feeling like a complete idiot with all his stuttering and fidgeting.

Silence dominated the air between the two of them. If possible, Tsuna felt his face grow redder and now his wish was to have the ground beneath his feet open up and swallow him whole. Deciding that now was the best time to make his exit, Tsuna opened his mouth to excuse himself but stopped short when a voice spoke up.

"Yugi Motou."

Tsuna looked up at Number 18 with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"You were Yugi Motou, the one who bumped into me in that one convention," said Number 18, a hand reaching up to brush the silver bangs out of his eyes. He had kept his wig on, possibly to avoid any entanglements that might happen if it was wrapped up in a bag.

"Uh, yeah, that was me," Tsuna said, his heart jumping up to his throat when he realized that Number 18 recognized him. "H-How did you recognize me?"

"Probably the same way you recognized me." Tsuna blushed again and he looked around to avoid looking at the other. "You were also in that other convention with that Avatar group; Vongola X was it?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. Your costume there was great too but I didn't recognize the character."

Number 18 looked at Tsuna in disbelief. "I was cosplaying Haji from Blood Plus. It's a hit anime."

"Oh, I guess I missed that one."

Another moment of silence hung between the two and Tsuna was increasingly feeling awkward. He wanted to talk to Number 18 longer and maybe even make friends with him, but the air around the taller boy was rather unapproachable. It was like he didn't want to be talking to people, let alone Tsuna who was as timid as rabbit when not in character.

There was a rustling and Tsuna looked up to see Number 18 taking out a small notebook and pen from his bag. He then scribbled something on a blank page before tearing it out and handing it to Tsuna.

"I'll see you around," he said as Tsuna took the piece of paper. His face was a blank as far as Tsuna could tell but he gave the shorter boy a little wave as he left the dressing room. Tsuna nodded his goodbye, turning around to watch Number 18 leave the dressing room and he looked down in his hands, scrutinizing the piece of paper he held.

Written on it in neat handwriting was a website account and URL. Tsuna felt like fainting right then and there.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tsuna stared at his computer screen, hesitating on what he was about to do. He had just gotten home from the game convention and after changing out of his costume and placing it neatly in his closet he settled down in front of his computer and opened the internet explorer. He realized that the website that Number 18 frequented to was a cosplay website that Tsuna wasn't aware of, but seemed popular. It also seemed that Number 18 was popular on the website as well, seeing that he was a moderator who went by the name of DriftingCloudofSolitude.

He clicked on Number 18's profile and read through it. There wasn't much to read though: name DriftingCloudofSolitude, age 19, location unknown (exact words were "wouldn't you like to know?"), hobbies "many, which includes cosplaying", interests "many", motto "annoy me and I will bite you to death" (which didn't make much sense to Tsuna) and et cetera. The profile picture was of a lone cloud in a blue sky and Tsuna thought it was both appropriate and a bit sad.

He was nervous in contacting Number 18, but the older boy wouldn't give Tsuna his email if he didn't want to talk, right? So, summoning up his courage, Tsuna signed up into the website. He went through the standard procedure and after confirming his account he logged on and went about fixing up his profile.

Half an hour later, Tsuna was satisfied with his profile: name EmbracingSky, age 17, location Namimori, hobbies cosplaying (among other things), interests were many, motto "do everything with your dying will!" and more. His profile picture was recent picture of him, simple and to the point. Once he was done, Tsuna returned to DriftingCloudofSolitude's profile and opened a private chat box.

It was now or never. He typed something down and pushed the enter button, wanting to get it over with like ripping off a band-aid from a particularly deep cut.

_EmbracingSky: Hello :D_

He wasn't even sure if Number 18 was online. Might as well wait it out and…

_DriftingCloudofSolitude: I was waiting for you._

Or not. Tsuna gulped and his heart was pounding hard against his chest as he typed back.

_EmbracingSky: You were? O.o_

_DriftingCloudofSolitude: Yes. Is that so strange?_

_EmbracingSky: Well, yes… you don't seem like the sociable type._

_DriftingCloudofSolitude: No, I'm not._

_EmbracingSky: Then why did you talk to me back at the convention?_

_EmbracingSky: You could've just walked away, seeing that you're the type…_

_DriftingCloudofSolitude: *shrug* You intrigue me._

_EmbracingSky: Eh? Why?_

_DriftingCloudofSolitude: I don't know. You just do…_

And so their conversation stretched on. They didn't really talk much about anything personal. They mostly talked about cosplay (_DriftingCloudofSolitude: Do you make your own costumes? / EmbracingSky: Yes, with help from my friends of course. / DriftingCloudofSolitude: Hm, they're very well-made_) and anime and such. Tsuna found it relaxing to talk to Number 18, at least online. He didn't have to look at that indifferent face and fidget and feel conscious of what he looked or said. He can express himself freely on the internet for even the most expressive words held little emotion on paper, or in Tsuna's case, on web pages. He felt totally free.

Their relationship stretched on for days, which turned into weeks, and then months. Tsuna found that Cloud (a new name for Number 18) was only ever online at night, though he was too timid to ask as to why. Some nights though, he would be absent and Tsuna would be disappointed but he never voiced it out. Cloud's personality was a mystery to Tsuna though. He seemed kind to an extent but tended to insult people and belittles them (seen whenever they were on the public forums), which unnerved Tsuna a bit. When that happens, he always pacified the older teen which usually earned him an "Hn, herbivore," but thankfully put him out of the line of fire.

The other website members told Tsuna that Cloud used to be much worse. He actually used to threaten the members who annoyed him too much or were deemed very stupid, which happened often. The members tried to ban Cloud many times, but apparently the older teen was friends with the administrator and therefore, would never be banned. But when Tsuna arrived, he certainly mellowed down. It seemed that the members rejoiced greatly for his arrival.

Tsuna blushed when he realized that he actually influenced the usually scary Cloud (or so he heard).

One day at school, while Tsuna was in the computer lab researching for homework, he decided to check the website to see if Cloud was online. Of course, he wasn't online but Tsuna did receive a personal message from him. He quickly opened it, his heart banging while he wondered what the other sent him, and his poor heart nearly stopped when he read the five words that made up the message.

_DriftingCloudofSolitude: Give me you cellphone number._

Tsuna's hands froze over the keyboard. He didn't know the older teen much and he didn't received much personal information online, but now, Cloud was actually _asking for his number_! It was a transition from their previous (practically nonexistent) relationship. Everyone knows that exchanging numbers only meant one thing; the other wanted to be closer.

A lump suddenly formed in Tsuna's throat and heat rose to his face. Should he or shouldn't he? Sure he had an attraction to the cosplayer, but what if he wasn't like Tsuna thought? What if he really was a crazy psycho killer who only went to conventions to find his next victim? Of course, the newspaper never showed anything about a cosplaying killer, but it's a possibility right? He could be dangerous for all Tsuna knew since on the internet, not everyone is completely honest (just like in real life… huh, ironic).

Well, isn't life about making choices and taking risks? Tsuna already broke out of his no-good comfort zone by becoming a cosplayer! Why not give his cellphone number to a complete stranger and see what happens for the lulz?

Gulping thickly, Tsuna quickly typed down his cellphone number and clicked the send button before he changed his mind. Once the deed was done, Tsuna couldn't believe what he just did. But seeing that he was going to have to wait for a while for Cloud to answer, he gathered his things and left the computer lab, trying to quell the frantic beats of his heart. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost lunchtime. He needed a distraction, so he headed for the cafeteria, knowing that his friends will be there, and sure enough he saw the group messing around at their usual table.

"Tsuna-san, I got you your food!" Haru exclaimed as Tsuna took his usual seat at the end of the table. A plate of yakisoba was shoved in front of the boy and he smiled at Haru.

"Thanks Haru, I'll pay you back," he said but Haru shook her head.

"There's no need Tsuna-san! We're all friends here right?"

Tsuna smiled even more brightly and he snapped his chopsticks apart before eating his meal. His friends proved a great distraction as he was engaged in a couple conversations and half an hour passed by when Tsuna's cellphone began ringing. The boy reached into his pocket and took out the vibrating device, checking the screen for caller ID.

It was an unknown number. Tsuna looked at his cellphone in confusion. It could be a wrong number, but he considered it rude to just ignore a call. He clicked the call button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Moshi moshi?" he said.

"_Yugi Motou?_" said a smooth, deep voice and Tsuna's heart began banging against his chest once more when he recognized who it was.

"C-Cloud?!" Tsuna said loud enough for his friends to whip their heads around to look at him.

A short and deep chuckle entered Tsuna's ear and the boy's face became red. Damn, what a sexy laugh.

"_Yes, it's me,_" said Cloud. "_Thank you for trusting me with your number. I hope you don't think I'm a crazy psycho killer who only goes to conventions to find my next victim or something like that._"

Shame and embarrassment seeped into Tsuna. "Eh… uh… actually, I did think that," he admitted sheepishly. "I hope you're not mad or anything."

"_No, you have every right to think that of me. But if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to meet again._"

Tsuna's mouth fell open at that. Him and Cloud meet again? They haven't known each other for long, but the thought of meeting again made Tsuna… happy. Hell, he was more than happy; he was completely ecstatic about the idea!

"N-No, it's all right! I-I'd also like to meet again!" Tsuna all but yelled into his cellphone. Unknown to him, Cloud jumped a bit at his voice and even Tsuna's friends looked surprised.

"_All right,_" Cloud said, sounding amused. "_There's a three-day convention in Tokyo two weeks from now. I'd like for us to meet there__._"

Tsuna's face fell. He still had to wait two weeks to meet Cloud again? "O-Okay, I'll see you there I guess."

"_Hn, I'll be waiting._"

And their conversation ended.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N:** This is a very late Valentine's Day fic, but you know what they say; better late then never. And this was supposed to be a short oneshot, but the concept kept on manifesting in my mind and it just grew so much that I decided to cut it a bit before it turns into a longshot.

The next installment will be posted in a day or so. Hope you guys had a Happy Single Awareness Day a.k.a. Valentine's Day! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry for the really late update! I write better on the weekends and it was a busy week at school with contests, seminars, and all that jazz. Ha, my friend even entered this crossdressing pageant, though I didn't watch it because it was held at night and I'm forbidden to go out at night, even for a school event (unless my mom's there which she wasn't!). I even missed the band competition and I missed the chance to see my other friend play with his band. And I wanted to meet his cute brother (and other band members) face to face! *pouts*

Enough ranting! Before you begin reading, kind reader, may I remind you that a certain someone is OOC to the extreme. Seriously... now enjoy the story :D

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Oi! Yakyuu-baka, you took my bento!"

"You weren't eating it."

"But I was planning to! You damn Yakyuu-baka!"

Tsuna sighed as the would-be brawl between Hayato and Takeshi commenced. Two weeks had passed since he received the phone call from Cloud and the other hasn't called since. He suspected that it was to build the anticipation of meeting face-to-face. Right now, Tsuna, along with the rest of Vongola X were in their hotel rooms, getting ready for the convention that was being held in the convention center nearby. They had taken a long train ride form Namimori to Tokyo and they were all determined to make this trip as fun and exciting as it could be.

The door to the bathroom clicked open and Lambo stepped out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller one draped over his head. His soft green eyes swept across the room and landed on Hayato and Takeshi, who were seemingly wrestling on one of the beds.

"Yare, yare, they're at it again," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they are," Tsuna said, not taking his eyes away from the orange wig he was fixing up. He had long ago given up on breaking the two apart when they had their one-sided fights. He was also sure that Takeshi had a thing for Hayato and riled him up on purpose.

"Aahh! Where the hell are you putting your hands Yakyuu-baka?"

"Ahahaha, sorry, my hand slipped."

Right, it _slipped_ (cue the rolling of the eyes).

The door that conjoined the two hotel rooms the group booked opened and the three girls filed into the boy's room with I-Pin carrying a fairly large black bag which contained all the make-up that they needed.

"All right, time to get ready! The convention opens in two hours and I want to get there early for the photographers!" Haru said excitingly, jumping onto one of the beds and throwing her hands into the air.

Tsuna smiled at Haru while Hayato scrambled off of Takeshi (muttering something indecent no doubt). The two scurried over to their bags to retrieve their costumes and Lambo sighed heavily before returning to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothing.

After an hour or so of applying make-up, wigs, and pulling on simple costumes, Vongola X was ready for the con, dressing up as some characters from the popular anime show of Bleach. Tsuna was Kurosaki Ichigo in his bankai mode, gripping Tensa Zangetsu in his hands. Since he had such a petite body, there was cotton padding around his chest area to give his body a more muscular look and show off some contours. Tsuna especially loved the ragged coat and hakama for it was easy to maneuver in.

Takeshi wore a black hakama and gi with a white one underneath. On his head was a red wig styled in a spiky pineapple-like ponytail and tattoos adorned most of his face and chest (for good measure) since he was cosplaying as Abarai Renji. He didn't need padding like Tsuna since he was naturally muscular from his baseball playing and propped up against the wall was Zabimaru in shikai form, a prop Takeshi was going to have to carry for the whole day.

Hayato was wearing a similar hakama and gi, only he had a white haori with the kanji of 6 on the back and black diamonds along the hem which was worn over his gi. An off-white scarf was tied loosely around his neck and white wrist guards adorned his wrists. Clipped onto his black wig were two rather large hair clips which allowed bangs to fall over his face. Completing his costume was the zanpakuto tied to his waist, thereby deeming him as Sixth Division Captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

Lambo wore loose dark green clothes, wooden sandals, and a black haori with white diamonds on the hem. On his head were a shaggy blond wig and a stripped white and green bucket hat. In his hand he had a zanpakuto which was disguised as a cane, completing his image as Urahara Kisuke, the former Twelfth Division captain and present Urahara Shop keeper.

I-Pin was the one with the most make-up, or rather, body paint. From a fair-skinned Chinese girl to a dark-skinned former captain, she wore an orange and black ensemble that was made for speed and comfort and a long purple-ish wig tied up in a ponytail adorned her head. To finish off her look as Shihouin Yoruichi her brown eyes were replaced with gold contacts, giving her the cat-like appearance that the former Second Division captain was famous for.

Rounding off the group was Kyoko who wore a white uniform and a long orange wig with two flower hair clips, almost looking exactly like Inoue Orihime (sans the abnormally large bust, though her bra was stuffed considerably to give her a fuller figure) and Haru wore a black hakama and gi with a black wig and held a white Sode no Shiraiyuki at her side, cosplaying as Kuchiki Rukia.

Once the gang was satisfied with their preparations, they made their way to the lobby of the hotel and walked to the convention center nearby, receiving a few looks from pedestrians but not caring the least. At the convention they were surrounded by photographers and fans snapping their pictures (especially for the "pairings"). Tsuna however was eager to get into the convention. His friends knew that it was all because of the mysterious Cloud they have been hearing about. They were all curious on who the person actually was, mostly because they felt protective of Tsuna who was deemed as the "little brother" of the group.

Vongola X made it into the con and they began their trek through the various booths and entertainments. Tsuna noted how different a three-day con was from a regular one day con. There were more people, more booths, and more things to see. Tsuna was increasingly feeling that three days wasn't enough to see everything.

But the one thing he really wanted to see was Cloud.

He constantly checked his cellphone, wondering when the older teen was going to call or text him. He _did_ have fun with his friends but he was still distracted by his meeting with the cosplayer that caught his attention months ago. His friends kept on assuring him that Cloud will contact him soon enough and that he shouldn't worry, but that didn't really make Tsuna feel better. The afternoon was rolling in and Tsuna felt like he was never going to see Cloud…

That was until he took a step back for no reason other then his jittery nerves and accidently bumped into someone. Feels like déjà vu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna started but stopped short when he recognized the person underneath all the make-up.

Tall and paler than pale with emerald eyes and tear streaks running down his cheeks, a white uniform hugged his lithe body and half a white helmet with a horn sat upon his head, contrasting with the midnight black tresses that spewed out from beneath it. Slightly dark lips twitched into a small smile as emerald eyes bore down on Tsuna's small body. Kurosaki Ichigo, meet Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Finally, I found you," Cloud said.

"C-Cloud," Tsuna stuttered. He was anxious in meeting the older teen, but now the anxiety was replaced with a small bout of fear. Tsuna swore that his legs had been cemented to the ground.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Y-You were? How did you recognize me?"

Cloud's lips quirked into a small smile again. "Probably the same way you recognized me," he said and Tsuna's face flushed. "Come, let's go find someplace to talk."

"Oh, uh, wait," Tsuna said, looking back towards his friends. They were all staring at Cloud, who ignored their presence, but when they realized that Tsuna was waiting for their okay, they all nodded their heads and pointed to their cellphones in the silent language of "message us when something goes wrong". Smiling his thanks at his friend, Tsuna followed Cloud who led him to down two aisles to the maid café. They took a table at the back and Cloud denied any suggestions the maids offered, though it seems that they knew what was going on since their eyes were flitting back and forth from Tsuna to Cloud, a knowing glint appearing in them.

Silence floated in between the two, just like in their first face-to-face meeting, and they quietly sipped their tea before they spoke up… at the same time.

"You know-"

"Ano-"

They both smiled at the awkwardness but Tsuna allowed Cloud to speak first.

"I still don't know your name," he said, his large hands wrapped around his tea cup. Tsuna vaguely wondered what it would feel like if he held those hands in his.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said without hesitation. "But my friends call me Tsuna."

"I am Hibari Kyouya. It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Tsunayoshi."

A light shade of pink dusted Tsuna's cheeks and he looked down at his hands, feeling shy and awkward once again. He wanted to correct the older teen and ask him to call him Tsuna, but the sound of his whole name rolling off the older's tongue made him shiver. He had a lovely voice and he decided that he didn't really mind that the older teen was calling him by his full name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hibari-san," he said, smiling shyly.

"No, I want you to call me Kyouya," said the other male, practically demanding it. "Everyone calls me Hibari-san or Hibari-kun. I want you to call me by my given name."

Tsuna blinked owlishly at the older teen. "W-Why?" he asked tentatively.

Kyouya's lips quirked upwards again. "Because you're special," he said and chuckled a bit when Tsuna's face flushed red again. He certainly was cute, looking all shy like that.

They continued to chat for a while, with Kyouya questioning Tsuna about his personal life, something they never talked about online. Kyouya even talked about his own life and Tsuna found out that they actually lived in the same town of Namimori, but since Kyouya was older then him, he had never really seen the other around much. The older teen was the son of a police officer and his mother passed away some years ago. In middle school and high school, Kyouya had always been the head of the Discipline Committee and practically ruled the school with an iron fist, though now that he was in university he focused more on his criminology studies, striving to be a policeman like his father.

He even recounted his discovery of cosplay which happened a few years ago when he was still in high school. His father was working on a drug dealing case that used innocent anime conventions as a cover for the dealings. He asked Kyouya to go under cover, knowing that his son was more then capable taking on such a responsibility (after all, he had been on cases before). Kyouya, along with some of his classmates who weren't in on the case, donned meticulously made costumes and attended the suspected convention. But even though Kyouya knew that he was helping his father on a case, he couldn't stop having fun. In the end, they _did_ catch the culprit behind the drug dealings, but it wasn't the case that made that particular day memorable; it was the costume he wore and the convention itself. Since that day, Kyouya has been attending every convention he could and has even crafted his own costumes.

Needless to say, Tsuna was impressed with Kyouya's life and embarrassed about his average one.

After their little chat, Kyouya suggested that they walk around the convention for a bit. Tsuna immediately agreed and the two headed off, getting reunited with the crowd of convention goers. As the two trekked the convention, they were frequently stopped by fangirls who wanted to take their pictures. Kyouya seemed a bit irritated at this, but he set his irritation aside when Tsuna smiled warmly at the onlookers and agreed to the picture taking. Both of them posed separately for the cameras, fully personifying their character's personalities. It was until a different kind of fangirl came before them that things got a little awkward… at least on Tsuna's part.

"Can you guys pose together?" asked a grinning fangirl, camera at the ready and the look in her eyes implying what she had in mind.

Tsuna's face filled with the color red at the thought, but Kyouya only smirked. Before the younger teen could gently reject the idea, he grabbed Tsuna and wrapped his arms around the other's body, bringing their faces close together to imply a kiss. There was a plethora of squeals and flashes of light going around and Tsuna's shocked look only made the girls more excited. Kyouya smirked again and pursed his lips as he softly blew on Tsuna's cheeks, causing the skin there to flush an even darker red. There were more squeals and more flashes, but the two had to break it up before they caused a stampede with the many fangirls that were crowding around them.

As they continued their self guided tour of the convention, Kyouya happily noted the red that still flushed Tsuna's face, but it quickly died down once they occupied themselves with the entertainment around them. They stopped at booths, looked at the manga, magazines, and video game displays. They even went into the workshops and tried their hands on manga drawing. Kyouya seemed appalled to know that he wasn't a very good artist but even though Tsuna giggled at his lack of talent, he didn't seem to mind. Before the two knew it, hours had passed and when Tsuna felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket, he was quickly gaining first place in a driving game in the arcade with Kyouya standing behind him, helping him steer. Tsuna let Kyouya take over (his face reddening a bit when the older teen gave him a small smile) and he took out his phone, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear when he saw that it was a call.

"Moshi, moshi?" he said, trying not to think about the proximity of his and Kyouya's faces.

"_Tsuna? Yo, where are you?_" said Takeshi's voice, sounding a bit worried. "_It's getting late you know._"

"Oh, Yamamoto," Tsuna said. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of the time."

"_Nah, it's all right. You were having fun with that Cloud guy right?_"

"Uh, yeah, I still am."

"_Ahahaha, well we're all here in our hotel room you know. We're just waiting for you._"

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"_We'll be waiting._"

The call was terminated just as Kyouya got first place in the race. The older teen sighed and leaned back, emerald eyes boring down on Tsuna's small body.

"Was that your friend?" he asked, face impassive.

"Yeah," Tsuna said with a nod as he returned his cellphone to his pocket. "They're waiting for me over at the hotel."

"I see," Kyouya said, stepping back as Tsuna removed himself from the game console. "I'll walk you to the hotel then."

"No, it's okay. Your friends might be waiting for you too."

"I came alone," Kyouya reassured the younger teen. He then reached for Tsuna's hand and gripped it tightly in his. "Come on, I insist."

Tsuna stared at their conjoined hands with wide eyes. For some reason, his heart began to race and his face began to heat up again. Earlier he had imagined what it would feel like holding the other teen's hand, but now that he's living the dream, it was better then he expected. His hand fit snugly in the other's palm, like two pieces to a puzzle, and he inwardly felt ecstatic at the idea.

"O-Okay," the younger teen said with a meek nod. "Since you insisted."

Kyouya quirked a small smile and he tugged on Tsuna's hand, leading the blushing teen out of the arcade and eventually out of the convention center (which was still pretty full of people). The two walked in silence towards the hotel Tsuna and his friends were staying at, their hands still linked together. They still didn't utter a word as they rode the elevator to the fifth floor of the hotel, the floor where Tsuna's room was at. But once the elevator doors slid open, Kyouya let go of Tsuna's hand and didn't step out after him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi," he said, his eyes smiling as he prevented the doors from closing in front of him.

Tsuna's cheeks burned a soft pink (which seemed to happen to him a lot when around Kyouya) and he nodded his head in parting. Not satisfied with the reaction, Kyouya quickly swooped in and placed a chaste kiss on the younger teen's lips, smirking when he saw the shocked expression on Tsuna's face. He had to hold back a laugh as well because those adorable brown eyes looked like they were about to pop out of an equally adorable head.

"Good night," Kyouya said as huskily as he could as he stepped back into the elevator, still smirking as the doors closed and therefore making him disappear from Tsuna's sight.

A minute or so later, Tsuna's friends wondered what had happened to him when he stumbled into the room, face as red as a tomato and looking like he was bouncing on Cloud Nine.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The second day of the convention was all about his friends now. Donning their Bleach cosplays, Tsuna accompanied his friends to the work shops and anime previews that were taking place in the con. He wanted to distract himself from what happened the previous night because to say the least, he was feeling confused about Cloud, now known as Kyouya. He barely knew the other teen (despite their little chat in the maid café the previous day) and he wasn't sure that he wanted to start a relationship with him when they had just met. Heck, he still wasn't so sure about his own sexuality now that his first kiss was stolen by a guy!

But still… every minute he could get to himself he would look forlornly at his cellphone. Kyouya hasn't contacted him yet and they haven't bumped into each other at the con. Tsuna couldn't help but feel hopeful yet reluctant at the same time.

"That's how love is the first time around," Kyoko said when Tsuna told her of his troubles. She was far more observant than the rest of the group, having deduced that something was bothering him when the usually shy and reserved Tsuna was exerting himself in having fun with the rest of the group.

"Have you fallen in love before, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked the gentle girl and he got a nod in return.

"It was hard and confusing at first, but as long as you have friends to back you up, everything will be fine, ne?"

Tsuna nodded in understanding. "Ano, how do you know that it's love?"

Kyoko giggled a bit at that. "Well, if he's the only person that comes to your mind when you hear the word love and you feel butterflies in your stomach because of doing so, then I guess that's love. But mind you that's just one of the many signs, whether we see it or not."

Tsuna thought about it. He did think about Kyouya a lot, even back when he was still Cloud and Number 18, and whenever he looked at the older teen, his stomach would do many flips and his face will get real hot and his knees would feel like it was made out of jelly.

Maybe he actually _was_ falling for Kyouya.

Around early afternoon, Vongola X was resting in the maid café, chatting animatedly about the anime preview they had watched. It was called Katekyo Hitman Rebirth, set in the future and about a boy named Sakana Tsunuyochi who finds out that he is the heir to the most powerful mafia family, the Ostrica Famiglia. The most skilled hitman in the family, named Rebirth, was sent to tutor him in the mafia ways and Rebirth himself was a very old man who didn't act like an old man at all. It was mostly slapstick comedy with an abundance of colorful characters, but there was also a deeper storyline to it. To say the least, it was quite an interesting series to watch.

"Tsuna, I think you got a text message," Lambo said suddenly, pointing at the vibrating device that was set on the table near Tsuna's elbow. The Ichigo cosplayer quickly flipped it open and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was from Kyouya.

_Message: Tsunayoshi, I must tell you something important. I'm staying at the same hotel as you, on the seventh floor in room 18. Please meet me there._

"Uh, I gotta go," Tsuna said as he slipped out of his chair. "Kyouya wants to meet with me."

Understanding looks flitted across his friend's faces and he smiled at them in thanks as he left the maid café and eventually the convention center. His heart had begun its familiar pounding against his chest as he fast-walked over to the hotel, stepping into the air conditioned lobby and heading towards the elevator. As the contraption neared the seventh floor, he suddenly found that breathing wasn't such an easy task as it used to be.

The elevator _ding-ed_ and the doors slid open. Tsuna stumbled out and he looked down the halls, searching for room number 18. He soon found it just a couple of doors down and the beating in his heart grew so much that he had the wild thought of his heart suddenly ripping out of his chest and running away in fear. Gulping thickly, Tsuna raised a hand, knocked on the door, and waited.

Seconds later, the door clicked open and Tsuna's breath left him completely while the frantic beatings of his heart increased.

Kyouya was even more handsome without the costume and make up. He had smooth, fair skin and sharp facial features. His narrow eyes were actually a not-quite-blue-not-quite-grey color, showing a maturity that most people his age lacked, and coupled with his crown of midnight black hair with bangs falling over his eyes added to his rather mysterious features. All in all, if Tsuna ever got around to dating the guy, he would consider himself the luckiest person in the world to do so.

"Hello again, Tsunayoshi," Kyouya said, a corner of his thin lips quirking up in a small smile.

"He-Hello, Kyouya," Tsuna said, surprised that he still had his voice.

"Please, come in," said the older teen, stepping aside so that Tsuna could walk inside.

Walking into the hotel room, Tsuna looked around to take in his surroundings. A large duffel bag was tucked into a corner and a green sword was propped against a wall. The TV was on; showing an action scene in an anime show, but Kyouya brushed past Tsuna and switched it off. Feeling awkward but not wanting to seem too shy, Tsuna spoke up.

"So, wha-what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, mentally face palming at his stuttering.

Kyouya kept silent and his face was apathetic as he gestured to the bed, wanting Tsuna to sit down. The younger did and he watched as Kyouya pulled a chair up in front of him, not too far yet not too close to be uncomfortable. The older teen then sat down in front of Tsuna, resting his elbows on his thighs as his blue-grey eyes scrutinized the younger teen who squirmed slightly beneath his gaze.

"Is there… something wrong?" Tsuna asked timidly.

Kyouya was silent for a second before he slowly shook his head. He then lifted a hand and pointed at the wig on Tsuna's head. "May I?" he asked.

Tsuna blinked at Kyouya, but he nodded anyway, allowing Kyouya to reach for the wig and slide it off his head. Next came the head covering and both fell to the ground, allowing Tsuna's bushy brown hair to spring up in its natural spikes. Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, sort of glad that he was relieved of the hot wig, but he jumped when a hand cradled his cheek. He looked at Kyouya, whose eyes were brimming with an emotion that he couldn't recognize.

"So, that's what you really look like," the older teen said in that husky voice of his and the heat once again rose in Tsuna's face.

Brown eyes transfixed themselves to the floor, unable to look at the handsome man in front of him. Tsuna had no idea where all of this was heading and to say that he was nervous might be a bit of an understatement. Though that little voice in his head told him that Kyouya wasn't going to hurt him in any way, it also told him that _something_ was going to happen right here, right now.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up at the sound of his name and his eyes widened when Kyouya leaned forward to lock lips with him. He honestly couldn't react to the sudden action and he couldn't discern whether the pounding of his heart was out of nervousness or excitement. But before he could decide to give a proper reaction, Kyouya had pulled away from his lips.

"Sorry," Kyouya said, smiling a bitter smile. "I shouldn't have done that."

Tsuna blinked at Kyouya, his cheeks still tinted red. His lips moved, trying to form coherent words. "Kyouya, tell me…" He gulped. He wasn't sure how to word his next sentence, but he wanted to blurt it out already and get it over with. "Do you… Do you want to be with me?"

Blue-grey eyes looked at him, searching his own brown orbs for fraud, but they found none and Kyouya inwardly sighed in relief.

"Yes," Kyouya said after a moment of silence. "I do want to be with you. I always have, since I first saw you as Yugi Motou."

The younger teen could both see the sincerity on the other's face and hear it in his voice. It relieved him and he felt happy at the realization that he felt the same way. Smiling and laughing softly, Tsuna leaned back on the bed, tilting his head upwards slightly to stare at the ceiling.

"That's a relief," he said. "I was confused about the way I felt about you. But now that I hear those words coming from your mouth… well… I realize that I feel the same way as well." Tsuna laughed again, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was so lame."

"Yes it was," he heard Kyouya say and he lowered his head to glare at the other teen, only to be surprised with another kiss, but this time it was more determined and passionate. In his surprise, Tsuna's hands shot up to push the older teen away, but that only resulted in him falling backwards onto the bed, Kyouya following him until they hit the mattress.

Tsuna thought that his heart was definitely going to burst at that moment. He had never been kissed with such fervor in his whole life (not that he had been kissed at all besides from family). He didn't know what to do, didn't know if he should kiss back. But before he could even think of reacting, Tsuna felt something velvety and wet slide against his lips. He parted them to let out a gasp and his eyes went wide when he felt a tongue invade his mouth.

That was when all of his thoughts flew out of the seventh floor window.

He had seen people frenching each other, looking like they were trying to bite the other person's face off. He never really understood why they liked it so much, but he was beginning to understand it now that he was experiencing it for himself. The feel of that velvet tongue rubbing against anything it could find in his cavern has left his whole body feeling hot. He could taste the other teen, something bitter and sweet like dark chocolate, and he was swiftly becoming light-headed. Rather vaguely he noticed that Kyouya's tongue was coaxing his own into action, lapping at it as though it was poking it awake, and Tsuna tentatively moved his appendage to meet the other's demand, his arms automatically wrapping around Kyouya's neck as his eyes slipped shut.

In mere seconds, Tsuna was returning the kiss with newfound enthusiasm, pulling the older teen closer to him, eager for his taste. Unfortunately, he had yet to master the art of breathing through his nose and all too soon, he pulled away from Kyouya's kiss, reunited with the sweet gift of oxygen.

The two were breathless, panting heavily with their breaths blowing against the other's face. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to meet dilated blue-grey ones that were staring him down. He had no doubt that his face was a beet red, considering how hot he felt, but he didn't seem to be so embarrassed like before. In fact, with the look Kyouya was giving, he could feel something stir inside of him, bubbling like boiling water and burning his insides.

Without another word, their lips made contact once again and Tsuna could feel Kyouya's large hands touching his face, caressing his cheeks before moving down to grip his petite shoulders, sliding even further down his sides and slipping beneath the material of his coat to caress the skin of his belly.

Tsuna shivered at the feel of that hand touching him. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next morning, Tsuna was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the TV (which was showing a midmorning variety show) with mild interest. He was wearing a slightly large sweatshirt and a pair of pants that belonged to Kyouya, having nothing else to wear except his costume which was tucked into a plastic bag. At the moment, Kyouya was in the bathroom, showering and pulling on some clean clothes so that he could escort Tsuna back to his own hotel room. The two had been woken up by Tsuna's cellphone which was insistently ringing and when the younger answered it, a very worried, very _loud_ voice yelled through the speaker, frantically asking if Tsuna was okay and if he needed rescuing (cue the sweatdrop).

Of course, Tsuna told Hayato not to worry and that he was going to be at their hotel room in a few minutes. The promised few minutes had turned to half an hour though, since Kyouya had offered to wash Tsuna's body and, unable to push aside his insecurities, Tsuna rushed into the bathroom first, preventing Kyouya from executing his plan and taking a while to scrub off some dried white liquid from his stomach as he showered.

He blushed when he realized what the liquid was and where it actually came from.

The door to the bathroom clicked open and Kyouya stepped out, scrubbing his hair with a towel. He wore a simple white button-up shirt and black jeans, but still held an air of sophistication despite such casual wear. Tsuna couldn't help but rake his eyes over the lithe form and remember what it looked out without clothing. Kyouya had to smirk at the scrutiny.

"Are you ready?" he asked, snapping the younger out of his reverie.

"Uh, yeah," Tsuna said, switching the TV off and grabbing the plastic bag and his zanpakuto before standing up, only to wince a bit at the action.

Kyouya had to hold back a grin. He knew that Tsuna's rear was aching and he was also proud to know that he was the cause of the aches. Unfortunately, Tsuna caught his smug look and scowled (i.e. pouted).

"Don't look so smug," he muttered, red-faced as he left the room.

Kyouya only chuckled and followed Tsuna outside after making sure that he had his room key and other important things. The two walked down the hall in silence, not really knowing what to say after a night such as theirs. But as they waited for the elevator, Kyouya slipped his hand into Tsuna's, which caused the latter to blush but he returned the pressure that came with the gesture.

A minute or so later, Tsuna pushed open the door to room 27 on the fifth floor and was immediately greeted by a glomp from a certain brunet girl.

"Tsuna-san! I was so worried when you didn't come back last night!" Haru sobbed into Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ha-Haru, you didn't need to worry," Tsuna said, awkwardly patting Haru on the back.

It took a moment to calm Haru down and the two, plus Kyouya, fully entered the room, greeted by the faces of their friends who sitting on the two beds.

"Tsuna-kun, did you have a fun night?" Kyoko asked without hesitation and she giggled when the boy's face turned a bright red.

"Ahahaha, looks like Tsuna's all grown up now," Takeshi exclaimed with a grin, keeping a firm hand on Hayato's shoulder to make sure that the silver-haired boy didn't go over and punch Kyouya into next week. Hayato was probably the most protective of Tsuna (why that was so, nobody knows) and he certainly didn't expect Tsuna to be out all night with a guy he had just met. And right now, the pressure on his shoulder prevented him from spewing profanities at Kyouya, so he just sat still and kept quiet, though he still glared.

"Yare, yare, I can't believe Dame-Tsuna beat me as the first one to have a sexual experience," Lambo stated with a lazy smirk. "Nevertheless, good going Tsuna."

"Don't tease him Lambo," I-Pin pacified her boyfriend before smiling at Tsuna. "Mind introducing us to your… uh… _guest_?"

Tsuna was busy blushing and looking at the floor in embarrassment, but at I-Pin's words he looked up with an "Oh!" expression and began to introduce everyone to Kyouya, who gave everyone a brief nod in greeting. He then announced that he was going to change into something more his size and headed to the bathroom with come clothes in hand. Meanwhile, the girls huddled together, whispering and giggling at how lucky Tsuna was to get such a handsome man while the boys attempted to strike a conversation with Kyouya (sans Hayato) who only responded with brief sentences.

Once Tsuna had changed, the eight of them left the room once again and headed to the convention center to do some last minute shopping. None of the others in the group missed Kyouya and Tsuna's hand intertwining as they walked along, looking at the figurines, magazines, doujinshis, and other merchandise on display. At one moment, the newfound couple disappeared for a while only to reappear later with Tsuna looking a little flustered and attempting to cover the rather obvious red spots on his neck.

Hayato was livid, but he was held back by Takeshi… again.

All too soon, the group had to leave the convention, having promised their parents that they were going to return before sundown. Though Tsuna had the time of his life at his first three-day convention, he was saddened that he had to leave Kyouya behind. Apparently, Kyouya's initial reason for coming to Tokyo was to handle some school business but he took the chance to go to the convention since the dates and premises were near each other.

Around noon Vongola X was at the train station, about to board their train back to Namimori. They were laden with bags of clothes (and costumes) and goodies, but it was nothing they couldn't handle (though it took them a while to get past security who had to check if the swords they were carrying were real or not). With his friends boarding the train ahead of him, Tsuna stood on the platform in front of Kyouya, who was looking down at him with a somewhat blank expression on his face.

"So… I guess I'll see you around?" Tsuna asked tentatively, fiddling with his hands.

Kyouya smirked, noticing Tsuna's reluctance. "Yeah," he said, taking a step towards the younger teen. "I'll see you once I get back. I promise."

Tsuna's eyes snapped upwards. He promised? He's actually promising to see Tsuna back in Namimori? So that definitely means that he was serious in wanting to be with Tsuna! Wanting to have something more with the boy…

As if to seal the deal, Kyouya leaned down and placed his lips on Tsuna's, who didn't hesitate to return it. When they broke apart, the older teen smiled down at the younger one who blushed fiercely when he glanced around and noticed people hastily looking away from his eyes, which implied that they had been staring at the two.

"Tsuna! Train's about to leave!" I-Pin yelled from a nearby window, looking amused at the two.

"R-Right!" Tsuna cried yelled back before running to the door which closed behind him about two seconds later.

With a hand in his pocket and looking like his usual calm, cool, and collected self, Kyouya quirked a smile and returned the wave that Tsuna (who was leaning out of the window) was giving to him as the train began to leave the station. It was only until the train turned a corner and was finally out of sight that Kyouya turned and walked away.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

One Month Later:

A spiky-haired blond wearing a black and orange ensemble with a black headband around his head burst into the bedroom, tossing a backpack into a corner and settling on the bed with a tired sigh. Behind him came a taller male with longish black hair that was spiked up at the back, wearing a white robe-like shirt with black pants and some sort of purple blanket that was tied with a length of purple rope around his waist, looking just as tired as his companion.

"Wow; that was a really fun con, ne Kyouya?" Tsuna said to his boyfriend as he leaned back on his hands. He got silence as an answer, but he caught dark eyes looking his way, which meant that Kyouya was listening. "Everyone's costumes were really great too; Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun as Kakashi and Iruka, Lambo and I-Pin was Neji and Tenten, and Kyoko and Haru as Sakura and Ino! They played their parts real well too! Oh, and you did too Kyouya! Thanks again for joining our group! I guess if it wasn't for you we would've never won the competition! You were a great help!"

Silence, but this time, Kyouya didn't even bother looking at Tsuna. He was just standing there, staring at the wall as if it was more interesting than his babbling boyfriend. Frowning a bit, Tsuna sat up straighter on the bed, wondering what was going through the older teen's mind.

"Kyouya? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hn…" said the older teen, turning around to smirk dangerously at Tsuna. "I don't know who this Kyouya is, dobe, but I don't think he's here at the moment."

Tsuna's eyes went wide but before he could react, Kyouya had pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips while pinning his arms at either side of his head. Dark eyes bore down on blue ones (both contacts of course) and a pair of smirking lips hovered close to downturned ones.

"Teme…" came the growl from the other's lips, teeth gritting as blue eyes furrowed in a glare. Kyouya had to admit that Tsuna's acting skills were great, at least when it came to anime characters. He almost forgot that they were only roleplaying and not the actual characters. "Get off of me so I can kick your ass!"

Tsuna struggled feebly beneath Kyouya, still pretty much in character. "Hn, usuratonkachi, you couldn't kick my ass if you tried," Kyouya said, leaning back a bit to observe the other's reaction.

Blue eyes narrowed even more. "Then get off of me so we can see who'll be kicking whose ass!"

Chuckling, Kyouya leaned forward once more, brushing his lips against a reddening cheek. "I'd rather not take that chance, dobe," he murmured before finally landing his lips on Tsuna's, kissing the younger full and hard, eager to taste that delicious mouth and get that moan he always loved to hear.

He got his wish when a low moan rumbled through the other's throat. Smirking, Kyouya pulled away and looked down at a panting, red face, getting turned on just by looking at it.

"Hn, I thought you were going to kick my ass, dobe."

"Shut up and kiss me, teme."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N:** And it's done! I stayed up half the night finishing the last bits! I kinda rushed it with the last day of the three-day con, but I could not bring myself to write out that epilogue. Honestly, roleplaying sex is kinky, let alone _cosplaying_ roleplaying sex XD

Oh, before I forget… I have never, ever, ever, _ever_ been to an anime con. Why? Well I'm forbidden… don't ask, it's a long story. But I've got a pretty good idea on what happens at cons since I've got anime and cosplay magazines to get research from. Also, I watched this special one-time-only half-hour show on Animax (a channel that shows anime 24/7!) called Cosplay Heroes Unmasked where it showed how cosplayers prepared for cons and stuff. The main cosplayer was Kaname, who's pretty famous in Japan for cosplaying Cloud Strife (yeah, that's where I got the inspiration for Tsuna's cosplay in the previous chapter). I think he looked really cute in his cosplays… and that body of his *drools*… *shakes head* Of course, cosplaying is not an easy task and if you want to be really serious about it, you're going to have to take care of your body and put on all these creams and make up and foundation to make your skin look flawless (even the scarred characters have flawless skin!).

Well, anyway, hope you liked this story and please drop a review! Oh, and one last thing… how'd you like my KHR parody? LOL, Katekyo Hitman Rebirth… I don't know if that's already taken, but don't go stealing it, ya' hear?! Ja! :D


End file.
